The Impossible Gigacore: Help Wanted
by Gigacore
Summary: Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind.


_**The Impossible**_

 _ **GIGACORE**_

 _ **Entry V**_

 _ **Help Wanted**_

 _ **By: Alejandro Hancock**_

Authors Note & Disclaimer

Gigacore is an original character created by me (Alejandro Hancock). All characters related to him I have also made. Keep in mind that I pour all my imagination and originality into this story. He exists mainly in the Marvel Universe but will often crossover with others too such as DC Comics and Godzilla. I don't know everything about DC and Marvel so please read with an open mind. If you have any fan art you want to share email me at alexhancock17 . I do not own any other characters at all. With all that out of the way, enjoy the story of Gigacore!

 **Chapter I**

 **Escaping Inevitable Doom**

Darkshade raised one of swords and said: "Now the Earth will be cleansed of _you_." Just before the sword came into contact with Gigacore's neck, the Hulk threw Darkshade ten meters away. Hulk and Gigacore met eye to eye, then Hulk charged at Darkshade.

Gigacore slowly got up. His back popped as he got to his feet. He still had a fight to finish. He half ran, half limped his way over to the battle. Both Hulk and Darkshade were enveloped in the now familiar black smoke. He saw Hulk be knocked out of the cloud by a sound wave, which Gigacore barely dodged. The cloud receded back into Darkshade's sword.

Gigacore was running out of ideas. They were a good deal away from the house by now. He had no choice now. Gigacore raised his hand. As the hand rose, so did the gravity around Darkshade. His foe began to struggle walking. At the same time he launched Hulk as far away as he could.

Darkshade was on his knees, then he fell over. Trees around him began to crumble and the ground depressed beneath him. Gigacore watched as rocks and wood began to cover Darkshade. He started to feel his head throb as he tested the limits of his powers. Gigacore heard a roar behind him. Hulk was in mid-air, about to land on Gigacore. Gigacore moved out of the way and Hulk smashed Darkshade into the ground.

Gigacore knew that Hulk wouldn't stop until every moving thing was destroyed. He had to do something. "Daren!" He shouted. "I need to find a way to stop the Hulk. How do I do it."

"Dr. Banner gave us a serum to use if this ever happened. It's a gas you spray at him." Daren said. "The problem is it's back here at the base." That's all the time Gigacore had to listen before he had to continue to attempt to avoid the Hulk's fury.

Gigacore flew up in the air and Hulk jumped after him. Gigacore dodged and watched the green behemoth rocket away from him. Now was his chance. Gigacore blazed towards the headquarters. Once he got in there he wasted no time.

"Where's the serum?" Gigacore asked.

"Here." Amora gave him the grenade like serum. "Stay safe please." Gigacore and Amora's eyes met.

"Don't worry." Gigacore said. He launched himself out of the hole in the wall. The Hulk was twelve meters away from the house when Gigacore slammed his entire body against him and knocked him back another meter. Gigacore took out the grenade and pulled the pin. He chucked it at the Hulk and ran away as fast as he could. The grenade's shockwave sent Gigacore flying and he landed face first on the stony ground.

Gigacore groaned as he got back up. He turned around to see a puff of blue smoke receding. As it disappeared it revealed Bruce Banner passed out on the floor. Gigacore approached Bruce, exhausted. "Whew," Gigacore said. "It is such a good thing you like stretchy pants." He picked up Bruce and walked back to the base.

 **Chapter II**

 **Who is Darkshade?**

Gigacore entered the headquarters tired and out of breath. Adrenaline Had kept him fighting but now that was gone and replaced by pure exhaustion. He sat the still unconscious Bruce down on a chair and collapsed on the ground. Jason took off his helmet and looked at Amora.

"You know that lesson we had on empathy a few weeks ago?" Jason asked her.

"The one where you told us the empathy levels of the _Avengers_ , yea." Amora said.

"I'm pretty sure I can empathise with the way Tony Stark felt at the end of _The Avengers_." Amora began to chuckle. "Like, can we just, call in sick tomorrow." Jason continued. "Maybe get some shawarma?" Amora and Daren were laughing out loud now.

"Lucky for you." Daren said. "Tomorrow's Sunday."

"Then we'll get shawarma Monday." Jason said. "Maybe we could also do some research on this Darkshade character as well. But for now, I'm gonna call it a day." 

It was Monday again, but this Monday was a good one. Jason and his friends were on their last week of school. They had virtually no homework and all they did at school was wrap up what they learned that year. But that wasn't the only thing on Jason's mind. He, Daren, and Amora were headed to the West Jordan library to see what they could find out about Darkshade. First, however, they had asked their history teacher: Mr. Seabury.

"So you see," Jason said to him. "Ever since that one attack that happened Saturday I've wanted to know who the heck is this Darkshade?"

"Well," Mr. Seabury leaned back in his chair. "There is a little known bit of Utahn history that talks about a tribe called the Redemptors. They were a rival tribe to the Utes many centuries. When we came to settle this land the Redemptors sort of just fell into legend. But it was said that they were not finished with their work here. They had created something too terrible for the Utes to even speak of."

"What would this thing be?" Daren asked.  
"They never told us because they feared it so much." Mr. Seabury replied. "The Utes buried it deep in the mountains in the hopes that no one would ever find it." Jason and his friends pondered this for a second.

"Thank you Mr. Seabury." Jason said. "I think I have all the information I need now." The three walked out of the school silently.

"Could that set of armor Darkshade was wearing be the artifact?" Amora asked.

"I wish I could say otherwise." Jason said. "But I think those swords are the weapons the Utes hid."

"But why is Darkshade here now?" Daren asked. "Why didn't he come before?"

"I think the armour and swords need a vessel to do their work." Jason said. "Someone must have found it and now he's completely possessed."

"Wouldn't that mean that anyone could become Darkshade?" Amora asked. Jason stopped.

"That's right." Jason said. "If the person who was possessed dies, another could just take it's place."

"All they need to do is touch the swords." Daren said.

 **Chapter III**

 **A Farewell Given Too Early**

Jason, Daren, and Amora entered the messy headquarters. Bruce was waiting for them. He had gotten a new set of clothes and he had all his belongings in a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"I wish I could have stayed with you longer." Bruce said. "You three are very good people, but now, as long as I stay here, you all are in danger."

"We're always in danger." Jason said, trying to delay the inevitable. "Having you around was…"

"I'm sorry Jason," Bruce interrupted. "But now the military will be coming for me and I need to get out of here for all our sakes." Jason didn't move. He wanted so badly for Bruce to stay. He could have become their fixed point and helped him. But Jason knew what had to be done. He moved out of the way, and let Bruce pass by him.

"I hope to see you again sometime soon." Jason said. Bruce said nothing. He only opened the door and shut it behind him. Jason looked at his friends. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Come on Jason," Daren said. "Let's get to work."

Gigacore searched around Salt Lake City. It was getting dark and he was hoping to be able to help someone. The wind was strong that day and it pushed the stench of the Great Salt Lake right to the city. He heard a sudden cry for help down a nearby alleyway. He immediately ran to the source of the sound. He rounded the corner into the alleyway and saw… no one.

"Daren." Gigacore said. "What's on the news?"

"We've got no crime reports." Daren said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I just got lured into a trap." Gigacore said. He slowly turned around to leave the shadow of the alleyway. When he turned completely he was face to face with a silhouette. Gigacore removed his hand from his helmet very slowly. The silhouette appeared to be female. "Acacia?" Gigacore said. "Is that you?"

"No," The silhouette said. "But you put up an impressive fight against her."

"Who are you, then?" Gigacore asked.

"A friend of Banner's." The silhouette said. "We've been watching you Jason." Natasha Romanov stepped into the light. "Now if you will come with me, Director Fury has a few questions for you."

"I'm not going without my friends." Gigacore said.

"That's already been taken care of." Agent Romanov said. Gigacore grew a sly smile.

"Then, please, lead the way."

 **Chapter IV**

 **Steve Rodgers**

"You," Nick Fury said. "Are one interesting individual." Jason, Daren, and Amora looked at each other. "I will admit." Fury continued. "You have mastered telepathy rather well." Jason chuckled.

"I wouldn't call it telepathy." Jason said. "If you pay close attention, you will notice that I use gravity."

"Very well," Fury responded. "But you should know that the path that you've chosen is not an easy one." Flashbacks of his previous fights hit Jason.

"I became quickly aware of that." Jason said. "I have a quick question for you though."

"And what would that be." Fury questioned.

"During my last fight the Hulk punched me in the back." Jason said. "Why is it not broken?"

"After we scanned you with our x-ray we discovered that your bones are the same strength, if not equal to that of Ademantium." Romanov said. Jason examined his hand.

"Woah." Jason said. "So why did you bring us here?"

"After your last fight with the Hulk and Darkshade we figured you could use some help." Romanov said.

"By who exactly?" Jason said, a bit unsure.

"By me." Steve Rodgers walked into the light. "I've never been to Utah before. I thought this might be a good time to check it out."

After showing Rodgers around the headquarters, Jason, Daren, and Amora left their separate ways. Jason was walking up to his porch at 11:00pm. He opened the door and froze. Jason's mother Shirley was waiting for him, her arms crossed.

"I see you finally got home before midnight." Shirley said. "What have you been doing the past five weeks? I hardly see you anymore!" Jason sighed.

"Mom, I need to show you something." Jason said.

"First you need to tell me what's going on." Shirley said. "You've been so distant and I can't figure out why. Is it Amora? Where have…"

"MOM!" Jason shouted. Shirley stopped. Jason never liked yelling at her, but she hit a soft spot. Jason sighed again. "The reason I've been so distant lately is, well," Jason didn't know quite how to put it. Eventually he just spat it out. "I'm Gigacore." Shirley looked shocked.

"Please don't lie to me Jason." Shirley said. "I need to hear the truth." Jason turned off the gravity in the room causing Shirley to give a quiet yelp. Jason walked on the wall towards her.

"This is not a lie." Jason said softly. "Ever since I touched that stone in the Smithsonian, I've never needed sleep, my bones are nearly indestructible, and I can control gravity." Jason slowly restored gravity and helped Shirley to the floor. Jason looked his mom dead in the eye. "But now that I've told you, it is _essential_ that you keep it a secret. You can't even claim you know who Gigacore is or that you're related to him at all. Promise?"

"Promise." Shirley said. "I'm so proud of you Jason, just please, keep safe."

 **Chapter V**

 **The Slippery Path**

Like his father before him, William Vincent was a hiker. He had always taken on the most dangerous challenges. He was currently halfway up Mount Olympus in the pouring rain. He had gone off trail, determined to make his own. He entered a clearing in the trees and looked up at the steep, rocky slope ahead of him. He smiled a bit, accepting the challenge. He began to climb. Within minutes William was halfway up the rocky path. Without warning, lightning struck the stone above William. The thunder rumbled as a rockslide began. Stones tumbled relentlessly down the mountain.

The rockslide slowed to a halt in front of a new Darkshade. Darkshade took out one of his swords and stabbed it into the pile and the rocks glistened. Once he finished, each and every stone rose up to form a titanic structure. Well over 12 meters tall, the giant looked down at it's creator.

"Rockslide!" Darkshade yelled up to him. "I just saved your life from a grim fate! This form you take now is made from the very rocks that trampled you!" Rockslide looked himself over. "No simple lightning could have caused that! You were brought down by Gigacore: the Master of Gravity. Will you just let that happen" The giant roared in reply.

Darkshade grew a dark smile. "Then we must _kill_ him!" Rockslide shrunk down to human size, then burrowed beneath the Earth. Darkshade turned and walked back to the city.

Jason, Daren, and Amora were on their last day of school. Jason had gotten the three _Icee's_ to enjoy during lunch. "I was very lucky to find cherry-lime and Pina Colada." Jason explained. "Those two flavors combined make it taste like _Sangrea_." They sat there for a while and thought of what kind of excitement the next week would bring them.

 **Author's Note**

Well I now have over a month of Gigacore stories as of me releasing the first issue back on May 4th. This is really has been a ride and I'm hoping by the time this issue will be released my story will catch _some_ attention. Either way, thank you for reading. As always, ask any questions at  alexhancock17  and I will answer them here. Farewell!


End file.
